


Hermione and Snape's Grand Adventure

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Intentionally Bad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hermoine and Snaples find a misteryous mistery. Harry and Ronniken have lots of sex. Pls R and R!!!11!!!!!11!!!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Hermione and Snape's Grand Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mctabby's [Summary Suckathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mctabby/226737.html).

Hermione went in search of Harry and Ron. It seemed they had disappeared from Hogwart's castle. During her search she ran into Professor Snape. They found themselves mysteriously attracted to each other, but decided it was more important to find Harry and Ron first. 

So they walked around the castle stopping every so often to shag in alcoves. Professor Snape was a very good shag and made Hermione come many times. They could not explain their attraction to each other. Snape thought Hermione had bad hair and Hermione thought Snape was kind of greasy. But he was a good kisser!

After hours of shagging and searching they finally found Harry and Ron in the Room of Requirement. The room was set up all big and beautifully. There was a humongous white canopy bed with rose petals all around it and sheer white drapes. In the middle of the bed Ron was pounding into Harry's arse and looking soulfully into his eyes. They were in love with each other. 

Hermione marched over to the bed and shouted at them, breaking them from their trance like state. "Harry James Potter! Ronald Bilius Weasley! I have been wondering where the two of you were! You haven't been to class in a week! Explain yourselves!"

Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at Harry, and then they both looked at Hermione, but Ron was still making sweet love to Harry. "We've been busy, you see..." Ron started. 

"And we kind of lost track of time. Has it really been a week?" Harry finished. 

Hermione shook her head and stormed off. "Boys! See if I care when you two fail all your classes!"

Professor Snape just stood there, his eyes lingering on the two hot young boys before Harmione brushed against him and said in a sultry voice, "Shall we shag now, or shag later?"

To which Professor Snape replied. "Both." And they left the Room of Requirement to return to his quarters, leaving Harry and Ron to shag their little hearts out. 

The End!

OMG! Please R&R so that I might decide to write more about Harry and Ronniken having sex, because they are hawt together. LOOOOLERZ.


End file.
